


If You Need It Done, Do It Yourself

by AdorkaGabe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: After RTExtraLife 2015, Cliche, M/M, RT Extra Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkaGabe/pseuds/AdorkaGabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff notices the awkwardness hanging over the Achievement Hunter office and decides to play matchmaker... Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Need It Done, Do It Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> This my first fic on this site and first fic (that I've posted) of Rooster Teeth and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Gabe :))

After the Extra Life live stream, things got awkward in the Achievement Hunter office. It wasn't Jack or Geoff. It was Jeremy and Matt. They talked, sure, but in as less time as possible and they didn't make any eye contact. But frankly, Geoff was getting sick of it. 

So, he did what he thought best and cornered Jeremy. Why Jeremy and not Matt? Well, he knew Jeremy better. He cornered him as he was going home for the day and he was just about to leave. "Hey, Lil J? I gotta question to ask you, can you wait a few minutes as I finish this?"

"Uh, sure. I'm in no rush so it's fine with me."

"Great, thanks!" Geoff turned back to his desk and put in the last few edits into their latest Things to do. He's gotta admit, he's pretty proud of this weeks, it's in the top funniest they've done in a while. After he finish he packed up and turned to see Jeremy at his own desk, looking troubled. "Hey, Jeremy." He pretended not to see the short man jump, "I've noticed you've been a bit troubled lately. Frankly, I'm worried because we've only just got you on the team, dude! We wouldn't want to lose you yet." He tries to joke. Jeremy looked conflicted for a second before he grinned a slightly forced grin, "Yeah, I'm fine! You don't need to worry, I won't quit anytime soon." He joked.

Geoff bit his lip, "If you're sure... Don't forget, I may be your boss but I'm also your friend so you can talk to me, okay?"

Something flickered across Jeremy's face before he pulled the grin back up, "I know. But just a simple question, what do you think of Matt?"

'Got him' Geoff thought, "He's a great dude, funny as fuck once you get him to open up. Awesome work ethic."

"Uh, yeah, thanks Geoff."

"You don't sound satisfied, did you want me to say something else?"

"No, not at all... Like I said, just wondering."

Geoff felt an inkling of irritation flower in his stomach, "What did you think of the stream? Did you have fun?"

"Hell yeah! It was awesome, tiring towards the end though."

"Any particular moments?"

Jeremy's eyes flicked towards the door, "No- oh wait yeah, On the Spot with Jon was fun. You?"

"I wasn't on it for much but I think a highlight for me was kissing Jack on the cheek."

Surprise showed on Jeremy's face and Geoff felt sort of smug, "Don't think I've ever kissed a guy with a beard like that before. That big, I mean."

"O-Oh..."

"Something wrong?"

"Well... Actually no."

"Jeremy, I swear to god, if you like Matt I'm not going to judge." 'Well, didn't mean to say it like that...'

Jeremy froze, "I don't know how you got that idea but it's ridiculous, yeah! Completely ridiculous. I think you've drank to much but I've gotta go, bye!" The shorter man practically ran for the door and out into the hallway. Geoff sighed before hearing a thud, he moved towards the door and listened out, Jeremy had left it slightly ajar when he left.

"M-Matt, sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's okay... I should have been paying attention. You look a bit red, are you okay?"

"I-... I'm fine, yeah, completely fine."

There was a pause and a rustle as one of the supposedly changed feet.

"Well, I better go..."

"Yeah.." There were a few footsteps and Geoff almost walks out and told them to kiss... Again. "Matt, wait..."

The footsteps stops.

"I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but I'm gonna say it otherwise I could end up doing something I regret out of desperation."

"Uh, what?"

"I'm sorry but Matt, I've liked you for a while. When I got picked to be in team lads over you, I felt really guilty. Like I was leaving you... But that's not what I was saying, I really like you. Like more than best friends. And that kiss on the Extra Life stream was like a dream and I acted like I didn't want to, just to make you comfortable. I feel like a overreacted afterwards by making a big thing of Twitter and maybe you noticed that that's why it became awkward between us or maybe it was just me... But after that kiss, I couldn't... I couldn't stop thinking about you and your... Your... You lips." He whispered the last two words. "I-I'm sorry.. I'll go.." Those words were said hesitantly before the sound of running echoed down the hallway.

Geoff heard Matt let out a shaky breath but he didn't run after him and Geoff felt his heard sink and he felt so sorry for Jeremy. He honestly thought Matt liked the guy back. 

He heard Matt coming closer to the office and scrambled to his desk and put his headphones on.

"Um, Geoff?"  
He was surprised, Matt sounded relatively normal considering what just happened. The elder turned around, "Hm?"

"Why are you staring at a blank screen with your headphones on?"

'Fuck.' "I turned my computer off and I must have started day dreaming."

"You heard it didn't you?"

"Heard what?"

"Jeremy."

"He left here in a hurry, must have wanted to get home."

"Geoff. Did you talk to him?"

'Jeez Matt can be scary when slightly surprised... Or pissed.' "No? He finished and left."

"Stop lying. Please, I-I... I need to know what he said was genuine and not some kind of joke. This place has jokes sure but sometimes they aren't as harmless as they seem."

Geoff sat back in his chair, "We don't joke about that stuff. Yeah, we may say 'I love you' off handedly but it is true. We're like a family here... Unless we want to be more... Like you and Jeremy seem to want to and that's okay."

Matt still seemed apprehensive, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Oh.. I... I have to do something."

"Go get him, Matt."

The taller guy nodded and speed walked out of the office. Geoff smiled, a job well done if he thought so himself.  
\---  
The awkwardness lifted off the Achievement Hunter office and everyone seemed to breath easier, but only Matt, Jeremy and Geoff knew why. Jack and Ryan gave Geoff a knowing look after a few days of Matt and Jeremy walking in together but the lads didn't catch on until they walked they walked in on Jeremy straddling Matt kissing him senseless. 

Gavin freaked and Michael didn't know what to say. It was mainly cause they walked in on them that it was that they were together. Geoff had a lot to deal with as the two lads came running up to him sprouting off about the couple. Geoff grinned and said, "I know" and left it at that. 

He swear he heard Gavin say "I didn't want to ruin their spotlight on the stream, now I wish I did." He laughed.


End file.
